The Wonders of Chocolate
by Super Magical Sharingan
Summary: Hinata moves into a new town with her brothers and meets Sakura and HER brothers. Specifically one red-head one who has a thing about Chocolate. What will happen? Read and find out ;  Tell me if you want a sequel.


**This one-shot is dedicated to my bestfriend super magical ninja geek! I hope you like it :) **

**0000000000**

Hinata sighed lightly as the gentle breeze brushed against her pale cheek. She closed her eyes and let her bangs float against the wind.

She felt so..light, and at ease. Almost peaceful. Which is something she didn't get very often.

Of course, the universe decided she didn't deserve peace and sent her brother to disturb her.

"-nata! Hinata!" Sasuke waved a hand over Hinata's face to get her attention. Neji snorted in amusement.

She opened her eyes and gave a startled look to Sasuke. He sighed and pointed to Itachi who had his arms crossed and was leaning against her blue mini cooper.

She raised an eyebrow in question at her brother's antics, but decided to ignore it. It's not like he's scratching it or anything.

She tilted her head up and looks at the house they were now going to stay at.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind her, she turned around and noticed four teenagers who looked about there age walking towards them.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, she always had a habit of doing that.

The only girl of the group smiled, showing her pearly white teeth, Hinata took notice of how her teeth resembled fangs.

"You're new here right?" The red-head one next to her asked. Hinata turned red, he was an _extremely _ good looking teenager.

"Yes." Neji replied smoothly.

"Well, I'm Sakura, this is Naruto, Gaara and Sasori. We live across the street. So if you need anything, just knock!" Sakura winked.

Hinata smiled shyly. "I'm H-Hinata, these a-are my s-step brothers S-Sasuke, and I-Itachi, and that's m-my b-brother Neji."

Sakura nodded, still smiling.

"How about you come over to our house? I just made dinner! It's American, but it's still good." 

Before Hinata could respond, Itachi answered.

"We'd love to, thank you Sakura-San."

"Please, call me Sakura."

Itachi nodded and let a small smile tug his lips.

"Sakura." He practically purred.

She smiles uneasily and started walking to her house, her brother Naruto next to her practically screaming in her ear. And the red-heads two lagging behind them.

**0000000000**

"So, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from her plate of mixed veggies, at Sasuke.

"Where are your parents?"

Naruto chocked on the cup of milk he was drinking, Gaara stopped eating and looked over at Sasuke with and annoyed expression.

Sasori just sighed.

"My dad, died of fox attack, and my mom died in child birth." She said bluntly.

"We were out camping, and by we I mean Naruto, my parents and I. The fox was looking for food and it found me, It scratched me across my left eye and my right cheek.

I guess my dad heard me because next thing I know I see more blood, and not my own.

Naruto had came rushing out and tried to pry the fox away from my dad and it ended up scratching him three times on each cheek.

I used a branch I found on the ground and hit the fox, repeatedly. Trying to get it off Naruto.

When it finally let him go it ran into the woods with it's buddy following him. I turned around and... my dad was laying face-down... dead."

Sakura looked down and shook her head.

"After that me and Naruto were sent into a foster home, then we were adopted many times, but we were too much to the people to handle and they gave us back.

Then we were found by Sasori and Gaara's grandmother, Chiyo. She adopted us, and we lived with her in Tokyo for a while."

Naruto continued for her.

"Then she passed away from old age and Sasori was old enough to take care of us, since he's 21. We moved here to the states."

Hinata felt tears brim her eyes, she suddenly got up and hugged Sakura, who was shocked at first but hugged her back.

Hinata went back to her spot on the table, and smiled sweetly at Sakura.

"I-I was disowned, by my father Hiashi. He said I was too weak to be his daughter. He stripped me of my family name and threw me out on the streets, with Neji.

We were found by Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother. Although Fugaku didn't approve, he let Mikoto do as she wished.

Then Fugaku fell ill, he later died and left Mikoto alone to take care of us. Her beautiful black hair became gray, and she had gone really pale.

Then Itachi suggested all us move to the states. So mother can finally relax. It's been a few weeks since we last saw her."

Hinata was shocked she didn't stutter.

Her tears finally came leaking out, this time however it was Sakura who stood up and hugged the small girl.

The boys were all silent, slightly shocked that the girls had just told complete strangers their whole life's story.

Gaara got up and walked over to the kitchen, after Sakura let go of Hinata. He reached up and pulled out a small box of Hershey's chocolate and took out four bars.

He walked over to Sakura and handed her two, she laughed lightly and gratefully took the chocolate.

He walked over to Hinata and handed her the chocolate as well. Hinata blushed and squeaked out a small 'thank you'.

Gaara nodded and walked back to his chair.

Sasuke stared at the boy for a second before smirking lightly. _Just like me, hiding my emotions. _

He looked over at Sakura and felt his smirk turn into a small smile. _Just like Hinata, sweet and emotional. _

Sakura laughed and winked at Hinata and nodded over to Gaara, Hinata flushed and shook her head furiously, which only made Sakura laugh more.

"Chill, 'Nata-Chan. I was only teasing."

All the boys in the room had huge question marks above their heads as they watched the girls talk.

"Shoot. I have to go meet Baa-Chan now! Naruto you gotta meet Pervy-Sage too."

Naruto nodded and got up, Sakura followed his example and took her plate with her to the sink.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. See you later." She waved and grabbed her black jacket from to coat hanger, Naruto doing the same with his bright orange coat.

They all said bye as Sakura and Naruto walked out the door.

Sasori looked at the time. "I have to go too, Leader-Sama said something about a new member today."

Itachi smirked "I think that's me. You're In the Akatsuki?"

Sasori smirked back and nodded.

"Then let's just go together." Itachi suggested.

"Alright, that's fine." Sasori said as they both got up, put their plates in the sink and walked out the door.

Sasuke then realized then what everyone was trying to do. He hid a smirk and got up, put his plate in the sink at headed for the door.

"S-Sasuke? Where a-are you g-going?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke briefly turned around and said "Orochimaru."

Hinata flushed when Sasuke walked out the door, she was in a house, alone, with _Gaara_.

She gulped and turned to Gaara, who was staring at her.

"S-so G-gaara-san? H-how a-are y-you?" Inwardly she cursed herself for stuttering so much.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her but replied in a husky voice that sent shivers up her spine

"I'm fine, and you?"

"F-f-fine."

In a blink of an eye Gaara was standing behind her, she squeaked and stood up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Hi-na-ta?"

Hianta whimpered.

"Y-yes?"

He spun her around and kissed her full on the lips.

She responded shyly at first, the her instincts kicked in and it turned into a full blown make-out.

Finally Gaara pulled away and said

"You're mine."

And there goes the tale of how Gaara and Hinata became crazy sex buddies- errr, _a couple _;)

**0000000000**

Ehhh, not my best work, but I liked it. Review! :D


End file.
